Patch Notes/1.35
General Updates *The Eternal mobile client has been rewritten to be a smaller initial download and to allow for content updates without the need to re-download the whole app. *The tutorial has been re-designed, and starting campaigns have been consolidated. *Some broader unit types such as Bird, Beast, and Vermin have been broken up into new types (see below). Bug Fixes Client Fixes ;General *Fixed an issue where Svetya, Orene of Kosul's card text would not display properly. *Fixed an issue where turn numbers were being incorrectly tracked in the Profile Match History screen. ;Gameplay *Corrected an issue where Groundbreaker would continue to show VFX while in the Void. *Last Stand at the Gate should now display the appropriate VFX when played. *Talir, Unbound's Ultimate VFX should now properly display on all graphic settings for Android. Card Fixes *Minotaur Duelist's ability is no longer optional. *Shelterwing Rider should now display correct strength values when drawn with Echo. *Panoptic Guardian's active Fate effect will no longer be removed when silenced. Unlisted Changes (Note: The following changes were not detailed in the source. They were compiled in an ''Eternal subreddit post. )'' Subtype Changes Some broader unit types such as Bird, Beast, and Vermin have been broken up into new types. *Scavenging Vulture: Bird --> Raptor *Skeeter: Vermin --> Insect *Blistersting Wasp: Vermin --> Insect *Hooru Pacifier: Unseen Bird --> Unseen Owl *Shelterwing Rider: Unseen Bird --> Unseen Owl *Nightmaw, Sight Unseen: Beast --> Direbeast *Venom Rider: Mystic --> Exile Mystic *Kosul Brigade: Warrior --> Exile Soldier *Cirso, the Great Glutton: Beast Giant --> Pig Giant *Amaran Camel: Beast --> Camel *Storm Lynx: Beast --> Cat *Shadowlands Feaster: Beast --> Spider *Venomspine Hydra: Beast --> Hydra *Horsesnatcher Bat: Vermin --> Bat *Slimespitter Slug: Vermin --> Slug *Dirty Rat (Argenport Sewers): Vermin --> Rodent All cards of new types: *Bats: Vampire Bat, Colony Matron, Horsesnatcher Bat *Birds: All birds changed except for Thunderbird **Miner's Canary and Acquisitive Crow from FOA are also Birds *Bear: Urska, the Bear (Kosul Brigade) *Beasts: All changed, mostly Direbeasts *Camels: Amaran Camel *Cats: Firemane Cub, Noble Firemane, Storm Lynx, Puma (Amethyst Monument) *Dogs: Magmahound (Granite Monument), Hellhound (On the Hunt), Hound (Kennelmaster) *Direbeasts: Ravenous Thornbeast, Lurking Sanguar, Direwood Prowler, Direwood Rampager, Nightmaw *Exiles: Venom Rider, Kosul Brigade *Hydra: Venomspine Hydra *Insects: Humbug, Locust (Marisen's Disciple, Marisen), Sandcrawler (Marisen's Disciple, Marisen), Blood Beetle, Skeeter, Blistersting Wasp *Owls: Eager Owlet, Hooru Fledgling, Fourth-Tree Elder, Roosting Owl, Stormcrasher, Hooru Pacifier, Highwind Glider, Nostrix, Owl (Kothon, The Great Parliament, Aid of the Hooru) *Pigs: Cirso, Pig (Cirso's Meddling, Cirso, Feeding Time) *Raptors: Silverwing Familiar, Scavenging Vulture, Twilight Raptor *Rodents: Dirty Rat (Argenport Sewers), Flying Squirrel (Yeti Furflinger) *Scorpions: Scorpion Wasp, Scorpion (Marisen's Disciple, Marisen) Bridled Sandstrider (Venom Rider) *Slugs: Slimespitter Slug *Spiders: Direfang Spider, Shadowlands Feaster *Wolves: Forge Wolf, Blinkwolf, Foothills Alpha *Vermin: All changed Audio Updates New sounds: *V.O. change for Obliterate *V.O. change for Curiox when played *V.O. change for Kaleb's Favor *Sound on generating tokens (e.g. Grenadin Drone) *Entomb cards (little ding sound when the Entomb marker shows up on card) *Gravelly sound on returning a card to hand (e.g. Praxis Displacer) Other Changes *New choice display, now shows 5 per screen, up from 4. *New Empower animation. *(May be a bug. Empower, popping Aegis, and removing effects such as Permafrost and Stun all seem to be inconsistent in speed. When they slow down, they look cool.) *New deck overview with breakdown by type. *New quest display. *New search and quests on deck select screen. }}